


my melting heart

by vir_ent



Category: mermaids and their lovers
Genre: F/F, Mermaid x human, Original Character(s), Soulmate AU, cold heart au, unedited so spelling errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vir_ent/pseuds/vir_ent
Summary: Being with her felt like the most comfortable thing in the world. like being wrapped in warm silk while everyone else is frozen.





	

the day i felt warm:

All my life, i've felt this blanket of coolness cover me ;like some ice queen cursed me to never feel heat. no matter what i did : laughing with friends, talking to my family, and even  
being alone, still cold. but the funny thing is where i live it's always tropical not a gust of chilly wind and the sun never faile to beat down on us the minute it rised. i would wear the  
same cute purple shorts when i went for a walk on the board walk, they were loose at the bottom but had a lacey pattern. i dont remeber where i got them but they're my favorite. then one night it rained, the last time it did was a month ago, so of course i was whole heartedly pleased. raceing down my brown carpet stairwell i put on my worn out flip flops, they were old ones with the front peice coming out when i ran to much but i couldnt make myself throw them out. once i got outside i could feel the warm rain on my skin , each droplet was so small yet beautiful, a clear irradesent color . as one they couldnt do much but with a down pour like this i was ingulfed. my hair that i had just brushed beacame volumus in curls and the light green sundress i had on turned to a hue of a dark forest. it felt so homey more than the place i actually lived , like i belonged with the rain no, with the water. i looked up and saw dark grey yet fluffy clouds shower more rain down and as the sweet wind pushed them to the side. i could see an illuminating sunset with royal pruple, lemon yellow, scarlete,and tangerine orange. i knew i would probaly get sick but at the time i dould care less. with the sidewalks being desserted and the oceans voice calling, i walked i wasn't even sure where but i kept going. through the clumpy sand and leaving the small houses that glowed showing evryoen was safe and sound behind. until i came to a small cave which had a whole maybe big enough for a teenager like myself. i think my cursoity got the best of me because i crawled in. the paasageway was hallow and dark, it carried on for a while i was even wondering if i should go back. that was until i was light at the end. slowly i got out, it was a cove a big in the shape of a cresent moon. it was inclosed by mountains and rocks that allowed rich grren moss to grow on itsel and the small opening to it poured in fresh ocean water, liquid that was a tansulcent yet vibrantlight blue. and the strangest thing about this srcet cove was it was sunny unlike the outside. the place i had found for myself was silent unless you coundted the hypnotizing sound of the tides coimg to and fro and the soft nurtired willo trees' vines that swayed with the sweet wind. i wish i could live here forever. queitly i heard a splash turing my head around i saw a small flash of dark magenta, but before i could run near the water whatever it was was gone. but in this place my eternal fever of cold slowly dissapred and become warm only after i saw the colors of magenta.

the day i saw her:  
after that extronidary night. i would go back to the cave whenever i was feeling cold and broken. because of certain curcimtsnaces i went out to my place of soltitude.but this time someone was there. i didnt know whoe but i saw long,dark brown almost to the color of black if sunlight hadn't been shining on it tightly coiled hair. i was scared yet i wsn't. like i couldnt control my body i waslked over to where the mysertous person was, and sat down. they slowly sat uprigth and turned oevr to look at me. her face looked scared and distressed. i got anxiour what if i did something wrong what if she hates me evern though i dont kow her i still worried so much. but then she did the opposite and her frightned face melted into a smile. the most contagious , mezmermaing smile iv'e ever seen. then she spoke,  
"i'm finally warm". and i noticed i too was burning up. like the sun i faced daily was at my neck, yet i didnt break a sweat because, this was a diffrent type of warm the type that blooms int your soul, and you feel the change my icey heart beated fastly. and i had a strng feeling she felt it too. i wanted to be brave the silence was making me impatent so i spoke, "I'm muna". my voice came out quicly and a bit raspy. i cursed myself for messing up my own introduction. while in mid throught she replaied  
"yes i alredy know your name, please call me venus". Her tone was soothing and slow, yet it slipped in and out of my ear like water falling between the gaps of my ingers. everything felt diffrent when she spoke i couldn't help be silient and listen to every word.  
"do you know thecurse of laykin? it's one both your and my peoples know greatly about.", the mysertious girl asked.  
i did know the story, every year one couple would be cursed with being eternally cold unless they foudn thier soulmate, only then will they feel warmth, of course there was a twist once you left within eye's looking reach of your lover you become cold again. for a while now i new i had this curse but never would i have throught i would be cured. and what did she mean by 'my people'. was she somehow diffrent?  
i wanted to ask her, so i scooted closer, then i saw it. the color again magenta, she she she had a tail! a mermaid ? i knew they were real but none lived overe here it was to populated and busy to hide propelly from hmans.  
venus watched me the whole time anyalzing my varied expressions. she even giggled when i made a chocked face.  
" you understand then? not just about what i said but when i spoke about my group?", her voicec sounded pleading btu with a glint of hope.  
" yeah, that your a mermaid and we're soulmates. but how will all of this work out?"  
"by fate" her eyed glistened and she swam away.

the things about her:  
going to bed the same day was extremly hard. she lingered on my mind. from the sunroof above my bed i looked out onto the stary absky. i remembred her name venus ,like the planet and the home of greek goddess aphrodite. her tail glissened wet near the botom of her two main fins were looking liike faded magenta and a mertial of thickly layred silk. the main tail had scales that seemed like an array of gems with a variety of hues starting with gold and basil green that gradiented from her top tail to her belly button, then it started again at the end of her tail to her 2 fins. her eyes were a rich brown with flickers of gold near the pupil. it was ironice how much i rembered about a girl i only met a few hours ago. this must be part of my curse, slowly ifelt myself dirft tosleep.


End file.
